Moonlight Talk
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: A short and sweet TiPo story. (All in Pos Pov)


"Lovely night, wouldn't you say dear?" I ask my feline who was wrapped up in my arms and laying her back against my round belly. As me and her were sitting up on the roof wearing our usual attire except for my loves new yellow outfit as we are gazing up at the night sky, something we usually did after a hard day of training with Master Shifu.

"It is, one of the better nights if I may add Po." She said gently, her golden orbs being consumed with the many bright lights above us. I couldn't help but tighten my grip on her and rest my head onto hers, hearing her so calm and not in her tight wound tone always made my heart flutter.

"Indeed it is, but I can't help but wander something Ti." I stated with a curious in my voice, and as I would've guessed, my tiger wandered what I meant by my words.

"What's that Po?" She then titled her eyes up to me.

"Well, remember when I used the wushi finger hold to transport me and Kai to the spirit realm?" I asked with wander, pretty much knowing she did but at the same time kind of wished she didn't.

"Of course I do Po, one doesn't forget a friend sacrificing theme selves for others. Why do you ask?" As she then removed her head from underneath mine and turned so she was looking at me in the eyes.

"It's just when I did that, everyone I was looking at had painful expressions on their faces. Out of them all though, including my fathers, your face just seemed to be the most hurt. Which is why I brought this up, what were you feeling in that moment kitten?" I asked her before I placed a paw on her cheek, I could then see somewhat of a hurt expression stat to form on her face at my question.

"What was I feeling?" She asked which I nodded my head.

"You could say I was feeling a lot of things at that moment. I felt alone, as you were the only one left besides me out of our family that hadn't turned to some jade zombie. I felt scared, I didn't know if you were gone forever and if I would ever see my best friend again. But the one feeling I was feeling most was pain, the pain of just standing there and watching you sacrificing yourself for us, of not being able to save you, it just brought back memories of when I couldn't save you before." Upon her last words, I could feel sorrow in them and when I saw her close her eyes to me, I knew those same memories where being brought back up.

"I see, I'm sorry I did that Ti, I am. But I knew if I hadn't done that, I would've lost you all, and to me, saving you and the others meant more to me than my own life. Besides, it was thanks to you along with my family that allowed me to master chi, so in a way, you saved me in that battle." I told her with a warm smile on my face, gently rubbing her cheek as to bring her back from her sorrow. It seemed to work, for she opened her eyes back up and smiled with a warm pur.

"I guess so hu, but could you please for the future not try and go head first for a lunatic? Otherwise I may just give you more than the villian will." By the tone of her voice I knew she wasn't kidding, but i couldn't help but laugh a little at her words.

"I'll try my best dear, but I just have a knack for it you could say." I said with a blush, rubbing the back of my head with my free paw.

"Indeed you do panda, and you have a knack of talking to much at times. But I got something just for that." She told me with a sly grin, making me show the same grin to her.

"Oh really? What that might be?" I asked her, slowly putting my head down to hers as she started to rise her head towards mine.

"These." Before she closed her eyes and brought her warm wet lips to mine. With our lips now connected, I to closed my eyes and started to push onto hers, all the while holding her close to me which she seemed to join as I felt her tail wrap around my leg. After about a few minutes of us showing our love for another we broke away for some air which we started to inhale deeply.

"I'll never get over that." I said with a goofy grin on my face, something I always had when I realized it was no dream but I was really with the girl of my dreams every day and night. She then buried her head into my chest with a smile on her face.

"Same here, my panda yin." Sweetly she told me, showing a yawn. I then gave her a soft kiss on her head and rested my head on top of hers again.

"Goodnight my tiger yang, sleep well and dream sweet dreams. Love you," I told her soothingly as if I was saying a small lullaby to her. The air didn't fill with words from either of us from then on that night. We simply fell asleep in each other's arms and I came to realize something to though, no matter what me or my love do, we'll always worry about each other and will always show pain from the fear of losing the other. That's love though and I would not give it up nor her for anything in this world, and I mean anything.

Same old stuff guys, if you want leave a review.


End file.
